leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
AG111
}} Eight Ain't Enough (Japanese: ルネジム！水のアーティスト・アダン！（後編） Gym! Artist of Water - ! (Part Two)) is the 111th episode of the , and the 385th episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on January 20, 2005 and in the United States on January 28, 2006. Blurb We rejoin the action in the middle of Ash's match against Juan, the Sootopolis Gym Leader. Ash's Grovyle has been confused by Luvdisc's Sweet Kiss and before it can snap out of it, Luvdisc knocks it out with Water Gun! Corphish must step up to take Grovyle's place. Team Rocket has dressed James up as Juan to attract an audience for their Water Illusion show, but back at the Gym, it's a tense back and forth as Corphish confronts Luvdisc. Luvdisc is fast, and when Corphish's attack creates a rain-like shower of water, its Swift Swim makes it even faster! But once that effect dissipates, Corphish wins the round, only to be defeated by Juan's next Pokémon, Whiscash. With no Water Pokémon and no talent, Team Rocket's Water Illusion is a very poor Water Pokémon talent show, but they've got a Plan B: sell merchandise and autographs! Naturally Team Rocket tries to swindle all their customers, but it turns out that Juan's fans include some tough Water Pokémon Trainers—never mess with a lady and her Blastoise! Team Rocket's plan is now officially all wet. After Swellow defeats Whiscash, Juan sends out his secret weapon: Milotic! Milotic takes down Swellow and then faces off with Pikachu. Milotic's Restore ability makes this a tough battle, but in the end Pikachu takes advantage of the water-filled battle stage to score a victory. Ash has earned his eighth badge and it's time to prepare for the Hoenn League! Plot The episode begins with in the middle of his battle for his eighth Hoenn League Badge at the Sootopolis Gym. The battle is in the first match of the second round, and has just been hit by Juan's 's -- and Grovyle becomes confused. Ash orders Grovyle to move, who instead begins bashing its head into a nearby pillar. Brock warns Ash that he needs to call back Grovyle, but Ash isn't quick enough -- Grovyle is defeated by a timely from Luvdisc. After Grovyle faints, Ash chooses (tired from fighting during the first round) to replace it. Meanwhile, elsewhere in Sootopolis City, has disguised James as Juan and are selling tickets to a "performance" of his. However, they are not meeting which much success, because the local paper announced that Juan is supposed to be in a Gym Battle (and indeed the real Juan is). However, the disguised James claims that he defeated Ash so quickly he has extra time to do a water illusion show. Unfortunately for Team Rocket, James' adept lying doesn't compensate for his terrible performing ability. Team Rocket decides to sell autographs and photos after the show to compensate for their failure. However, Team Rocket is soon found out, and Team Rocket is sent flying but an angry fan's . Back at the Gym, Ash orders Corphish to open with a , which Luvdisc deftly dodges and counters with a . Though Corphish is hit by the Water Gun, it dodges the successive Sweet Kiss and counters with another Bubble Beam. Luvdisc easily dodges this attack as well and dives. Ash orders Corphish to use on the top of the water, which acts like a depth charge and knocks Luvdisc up out of the water. However, Luvdisc eludes Corphish's and uses Swift Swim, which has taken effect because Corphish's Crabhammer created "rain" by spraying water. Though Luvdisc attacks Corphish with another Water Gun, Corphish manages to dodge and suppress the mist with Bubble Beam, which disables Swift Swim. Corphish hits Luvdisc with a Crabhammer, taking it out. For the second battle of the round, Juan calls out his . Corphish attacks Whiscash with Bubble Beam, which Whiscash dodges with and counters with . Rock Smash flattens Corphish and renders it unable to battle. Ash calls out next, and starts the battle with a . However, Swellow is almost immediately grabbed by Whiscash's barbels, which Juan uses to deliver a attack, followed by a . Swellow is thrown back so hard, it knocks over the pillar its back slammed into. Despite a direct hit and extreme damage, Swellow is still able to battle and zooming out of the dust cloud, counters with . Whiscash dives to dodge, but the Aerial Ace allows Swellow to dive in and hit Whiscash from underneath, throwing it upward out of the water and into the air. Whiscash uses a barbel to snag a pillar, swinging back around and uses Hyper Beam in mid-air, but Swellow is able to dodge and use another Quick Attack followed by another Aerial Ace. Aerial Ace hits Whiscash just before it hits the water (for some reason, there is an explosion) and Whiscash is rendered unable to battle. Juan commends Ash and Swellow, impressed that Swellow could go from Quick Attack straight into Aerial Ace. This leaves only one Pokémon left for Juan. However, as Brock is quick to remind the group, both Swellow and Pikachu are tired from battle, whereas Juan's final Pokémon is fresh. As expected, Juan calls out his , his strongest Pokémon. Milotic opens with , which Swellow dodges with Aerial Ace and strike Milotic dead on. Milotic recovers and counters with , which Swellow dodges with . To clear the decoys, Milotic uses , which hits all of the images, pushing Swellow up until it slams into the ceiling and renders Swellow unable to battle. Ash is now left with only one Pokémon -- Pikachu. Ash uses the dubious reasoning that Milotic will block any electric attacks he cares to use, so he should start with the most powerful attack at his disposal: Pikachu's . Milotic takes the attack head on, but Juan does not seem concerned. Moments later, Milotic uses , effectively negating the damage. Juan comments that Milotic learned this tactic during Juan's days as a , since in Pokémon Contests it is important for a Pokémon to maintain a pristine appearance no matter what phase of the competition one is at. Pikachu and Milotic exchange Iron Tail attacks, with the exchange ending badly for Pikachu. Milotic also uses , which catches Pikachu. However, Pikachu destroys the Twister with another Thunder attack and counters with a Quick Attack. Though Pikachu hits, Milotic quickly counters with a , which Pikachu dodges and counters with a . Sadly, Milotic is simply able to take the Thunderbolt and Recover from it, leaving Ash not much better off. Milotic dives, surfaces, and uses Iron Tail and Hydro Pump (both of which Pikachu dodges). Pikachu grabs Milotic and flips it into the water and then uses Thunder yet again. The room shakes. After a brief explosion, Milotic and Pikachu surface -- Pikachu still standing, but Milotic in a dead faint. Ash is declared the winner, and Brock explains that because water conducts electricity better than air, a direct attack underwater was even more effective. Juan congratulates Ash on turning an almost certain defeat into victory, and gives him a as proof of his victory at the Sootopolis Gym. This leaves Ash with all eight Badges necessary to enter the Hoenn League Championship. Juan congratulates Ash on his victory, and Sebastian informs Ash that the next championship is in three months at Ever Grande City. In the mean time, Juan tells May about a Pokémon Contest in Pacifidlog Town, where the group will head next. Major events * wins his Gym against Juan, earning his eighth and final Hoenn Badge, the . * Ash learns that the Hoenn League will start in three months in Ever Grande City. * learns that a Pokémon Contest will be held in Pacifidlog Town. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Max * Jessie * James * Juan * * Women * Audience Pokémon Pokémon Trainer's Choice: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * (Juan's) * (Juan's; flashback) * (Juan's; flashback) * (Juan's) * (Juan's) * ( 's) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) Trivia * During 's reenactment of one of Juan's water shows, Jessie references the musician when she says, "Behold the elegant water illusion, courtesy of the artist presently known as Juan!" Prince has also been called "The Artist Formerly Known as Prince". * Music from Mewtwo Strikes Back was used. * The segment says is not a Pokémon. While true, Castform can under rainy conditions. * The dub title is a reference to the TV series . * Team Rocket doesn't recite their in this episode. Errors * Right before and start racing to the water, commands Swellow to get there first using . However, Swellow appeared to still be using the same from when it dodged Whiscash's . Dub edits Pokémon Trainer's Choice * Question: Trainers, Which of these is not a Pokémon? * Choices: , , * Answer: Ok, Trainers! If you chose Castform, you were right! In other languages |nl= |da= |de= |fi= |fr_eu= |he=התג השמיני |hi=पकड़ के कैच, जीतूंगा आखरी बैज! |it= |ko= |no= |pt_br= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= }} 111 Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yoshitaka Fujimoto Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ōmachi Category:Episodes animated by Yūsaku Takeda Category:Episodes in which Ash gets a Badge Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes with Gym battles de:Acht auf einen Streich es:EP388 fr:AG111 it:AG111 ja:AG編第111話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超世代 第111集